Strawberry and the Beast
by Mew Snoflak
Summary: It's Beauty and the Beast with a Japanese flair. It has Japanese words in it and the starts are mostly form. Tokyo Mew Mew then the are Inuyasha and naruto charters to. I have a huge intrest in Japan and Anime so I did this story like that
1. Chapter One

I have made it to my 3d fanfic yay. This will be a long blurb. First off my drama school did the Play Beauty and the Beast so I decided I will do one too. Because I didn't act I just moved the sets around and opened and closed the curtains. So I had a lot of free time there. This story is Japan based it takes place in Japan and it talks about it in a lot of the scenes. And there will be some Japanese words ofcorse The main charters are from Tokyo Mew Mew but I added charters from Inuyasha and Naruto. I have the song's included in this because I thought to put them cuz it might be better with uh music. and the songs are kinda stuck in my head lol. I also put up the cast list in this first chapter so that you don't get confused. Because for example I wouldn't say Belle I will say Ichigo.

**CAST LIST**

Belle- Ichigo

Beast- Kish and then there's a surprise at the end

Gaston- Saske don't you think he fits for this part

Lefou- Shippo

Baker- **Keiichiro **

**Book Seller- Lettuce **

**Gaston fangirls-Sakura Ino Pudding Hinata Temari ya I kinda ran out of girls for this part **

**Wolf Leader- Koga**

**Anime obsessed wolf- Taki of course I'm using my own charter for this part **

**Crazyish wolf- Naruto **

**Wolf that loves Texas- Inuyasha**

**Kid obsessed wolf- Kiba his kid will be Akamararu **

**Lumiere- Miroku **

**Belle's Dad- Kakashi **

**Cogsworth- Sango **

**Mrs. Potts- Zakuro **

**Chip- Mint **

**Featherduster- Kagome **

**Wardrobe- Ten Ten **

**That's all for the cast list hope you enjoy so It's starting now **

**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a young prince. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince became spoiled, selfish, and unkind. One night, a beggar woman came to the castle, and offered him single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift, and tuned the old woman away. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within. But when the prince dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince fell to his knees and tried to apologize, but it was too l ate. She had seen there was no love in his heart. So as punishment, she transformed him…. into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous appearance, the beast concealed himself within his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window tot the outside world. The rose the woman had given him, was really an enchanted rose that petals would fall until his 21st birthday. If he could learn to love another, and win her love in return, then the spell would be broken. If not, he was doomed to remain a beast…forever. As the years passed, and the prince fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love…a beast? **

"**Papa I'm going to town to shop for the ingredient's to make your dinner and I must return the novel I borrowed" said Ichigo **

"**alright by the time you come back I'll have my invention finished" said Kakashi **

**Ichigo was a pink haired girl who loved to read but everyone thought she was strange because of this. **

**She began to walk into town. **

**Little town in a quiet village **

**Every day like the one before **

**Little town full of little people **

**Waking up to say…… **

Ohayo gozaimaz (good morning)

Ohayo gozaimaz

There goes the baker with his tray like always

The same old cakes and buns to sell yes I did this line myself

Every morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial town

Ichigo enters the bakers shop

"Ohayo gozaimaz" Ichigo-san

"Ohayo **Keiichiro-san" Ichigo said **

"**we have some fresh cakes today would you like one" Keiichiro said **

"**hai I would" Ichigo said **

"**that will be 1,000 yen" Keiichiro said that's about $10 american money**

Ichigo pays

"where are you off to now" **Keiichiro asked **

"**the bookshop I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre…" said Ichigo but she was cut short**

**the baker no longer was paying attention to her "oh that's nice…. Yuki the cream buns! **Hayaku!" (hurry up)

Look there she goes that girl that's strange no question

Dazed and distracted can't you tell

Never part of any crowd

Cause her head's up on some clouds

No denying she's a funny girl that Ichigo

Ohayo gozaimaz

Konichiwa (good day)

How is your family

Ohayo gozaimaz

Konichiwa

How is you wife

I need six eggs

That's too expensive

There must be more to this provincial life

Ichigo enters the bookshop

"ah Ichigo" said Lettuce

"Ohayo gozaimaz. I'd like to return the novel I borrowed" said Ichigo

"you finished it already" said Lettuce

"I just couldn't put it down. Did you get anything new?" asked Ichigo

"well I did get a few mangas in but that's not something your interested in" said Lettuce

"it's ok then. I'll borrow…. this one" Ichigo said holding up a book

"this one but you read it twice already" Lettuce exclaimed

"oh it's my favorite. Far off places, daring sward fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise. exclaimed Ichigo sounds to me like manga

Lettuce handed her the book

"well if you like it that much you can keep it" Lettuce said

"demo" but said Ichigo

"I insist that you keep it" said Ichigo

"ja **Arigato **Arigatou gozaimasu" said Ichigo (well thank you thank you very much)

Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

With a dreamy far-off look

And her nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Ichigo

Oh isn't this amazing It's my favorite part because you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she wouldn't discover that it's him till chapter three

Now it's no wonder that her name means strawberry

Her looks have got no parallel

But behind that fair façade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us…

She's nothing like the rest of us

hai she's different from the rest of us is Ichigo

That's all I could write my hands hurt lol I'll have it updated next week both my stories so ya….


	2. Chapter Two

ok enjoy the next chapter of this story

Saske enters town with a gun followed by Shippo and **Sakura Ino Pudding Hinata Temari they are known as the Saske fangirls. **

A flock of chickens are flying by in the sky. (I no they don't fly but they do here)

Saske spots the biggest chicken and shoots BANG!

The chicken plummets to the ground.

"Wow! You didn't miss at all Saske. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world" said Shippo

"Of course I am Shippo" said Saske proudly

"no beast alive stands a chance against you…. no girl for that matter" Shippo said

"it's true Shippo and I've got my sites set on that one" Saske said pointing at Ichigo who was still reading her book

"you mean the inventers daughter who likes reading the manga Make Out Paradise?" asked Shippo

"yes that's who I'm talking about. That's the lucky girl I'm going to marry" Saske said

"But she's…" Shippo said

"the most beautiful girl in town I no that already" Saske said

"Demo…" Shippo said getting cut short again

"and that makes her the best." Saske said

Saske grabs Shippo by the shirt and holds him so Shippo must look into his eyes.

"and **don't I deserve the best** Shippo" Saske said

"well of course you do but I mean….." Shippo said

Saske dropped Shippo to the ground

a song starts Saske is singing

Right from the moment that I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in a town there's only she

Who is as beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Ichigo

The Five Saske fangirls began to sing

Look there he goes isn't he dreamy

Saske-san Oh he's so Kawii (cute)

Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall dark strong and handsome brute

Ichigo starts singing again

There must be more to this provincial life

Saske starts singing again

Just watch I'm going to make Ichigo my wife

Then the whole town starts singing

Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special

A most peculiar girl

It's a pity and a sin

That she doesn't quite fit in

But she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl that Ichigo

I'm gonna take a break from typing now mabe i'll update later but I'm not gonna update my other story since i didn't get any revies yet


	3. Chapter Three

I am downloading episode 24 of .hack/sign but it's takin a while so im gonna type while I wait

"Konichiwa Ichigo-Chan" Saske said

"Oh Konichiwa Saske-san" Ichigo said

Saske takes the book out of Ichigo's hand

"Oh Saske-kun" his fangirls said posing for him

Saske looks for a split second then turns back to Ichigo and her book.

"Saske-san can I have my book back please" asked Ichigo

"how can you read this there's no pictures it's not a new type of manga is it" asked Saske

"well no it's not but some people do use their imaginations you no" Ichigo said

"Ichigo it's about time you got your nose out of those picture less books and paid attention to more important things……like me. The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read well manga is ok tho. Soon she starts getting idea's and well…thinking."

"Saske you are positively primeval" Ichigo said

Saske put his arm around Ichigo's sholder

"why thank you Ichigo" said Saske (I think he thought of that as a compliment not an insult.)

"How bout we go over to the bar and take a look at my hunting trophies" Saske said

"Maybe some other time Saske" Ichigo said

"What's wrong with her" asked Shippo

"I don't know" said **Temari**

"how would we no it's not like anyone likes her well except Saske that is" said **Ino**

"or would even talk or think of asking o wait I just did" said **Sakura**

"Personally I think she's crazy" said **Hinata**

"ya I agree completely with Hinata" said Pudding

"I can't go with you Saske. I must get home and help my papa" said Ichigo

"hahahahahahaha that crazy old loon he needs all the help he can get" **Shippo **said

"don't you dare talk about my father that way" Ichigo yelled

"Ya don't talk about her father that way" Saske yelled at Shippo

"my papa's not crazy he a genius" Ichigo yelled

She stormed out of town clutching her book and cake she had got for her father.


	4. Chapter Four

There is an explosion Bang Bang Bang

Kakashi rolls in on some weird contraption thanks blowing off smoke as well.

"Saske-kun show me your hunting trophies" said Sakura

"oooo me 2 Saske" said Hinata

"I wanna see them now" demands Pudding

"Forget about her" said Ino

"and come with us" said Temari

The five girls drag Saske away to the bar.

"wait for me Saske" yelled Shippo

"Papa" Ichigo asked

"how on Earth did this happen" Kakashi asked

"are you ok Papa" Ichigo asked

"ya I am" Kakashi said

"but I'm about to give you on this piece of junk" Kakashi said

"you always say that Papa" said Ichigo

"I no but I mean it this time I don't think I'll ever get it to work" said Kakashi

"Oh yes you will papa. And you'll win 1sr place at the fair tomorrow" Ichigo said

"and you'll become a world famous inventor" she added

"you really believe that" Kakashi asked

"I always have" Ichigo said

"Well we better get started on this thing then. I'll have it fixed up in no time. Did you have a good time in town today" Kakashi asked

"well I got a new book Oh and I bought you a cake from the bakery….Papa do you think I'm odd" Ichigo asked

"My daughter odd where did you get such an idea" asked Kakashi

"Oh I don't know. It's just….I'm not sure I fit in here. There's not really anyone I can well talk to" said Ichigo at last

"What about Saske he's a handsome fellow" said Kakashi

"Oh ya he's handsome alright and rude and conceited an idiot….Oh Papa he's just not for me!" Ichigo exclaimed

"well don't you worry this invention will be the start of a new life for us….And I think I know how to fix it" said Kakashi

"Oh Papa you do!" asked Ichigo

"I do so I'm off to the fair" said Kakashi

"Right now" she said surprised

"Right Now" Kakashi said

"well good bye Papa and good luck" said Ichigo

"Goodbye Ichigo take care while I'm gone" Kakashi said


	5. Chapter Five

I have officially changed l Lumiare's part from Miroku to Garra and Cogsworth's part to Neji cuz you no Sango isn't a guy. ok and now for the realy important part I am no longer updating this or any other story on this site. If you are still interested in either. here is the link. here is the new cast list

Belle- Ichigo

Beast- Kish and then there's a surprise at the end

Gaston- Saske don't you think he fits for this part

Lefou- Shippo

Baker- **Keiichiro **

**Book Seller- Lettuce **

**Gaston fangirls-Sakura Ino Pudding Hinata Temari ya I kinda ran out of girls for this part **

**Wolf Leader- Koga**

**Anime obsessed wolf- Taki of course I'm using my own charter for this part **

**Crazyish wolf- Naruto **

**Wolf that loves Texas- Inuyasha**

**Kid obsessed wolf- Kiba his kid will be Akamararu **

**Lumiere- Garra **

**Belle's Dad- Kakashi **

**Cogsworth- Neji **

**Mrs. Potts- Zakuro **

**Chip- Mint **

**Featherduster- Kagome **

**Wardrobe- TenTen **

Super Lucky Tiki Charm- No, I didn't forget Garra personally I think Garra is hot I but put an add on quizilla for who should be Gaston Garra or Saske most peaple said Saske so I had to use him instead but I'll change a part just for u and him k. I have changed the part of Lumiare from Miroku to Garra see I found a part.

Mew Strawberry- Thank you for being my 1st reviewer I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Nekoblade- I am being tutored to learn Japanese so a correction for you. Konichiwa it means good day but most Americans think it means hello. I use to think that too. I probably did spell Saske wrong but o well. And about Masaya he's I just plain don't like him well I don't like Saske either but I used him because he had a lot of fan girls and Masaya well probably has five.

White wolf- I'm glad you like it. But I will not be updating on this site so here's the link if you still wanna read. if you still wanna read the link once again is is unscripted meaning not in the play or movie.

Saske and Shippo enter a bar the five girls follow him in.

"Oh Saske can I get you a drink" Ino asked

"No I'm getting him a drink" yelled Temari

"No I'm" they both yelled

"Now now ladies you can both get me a drink" Saske said

"Hey Saske what about me" Shippo asked

"Oh right you there Pudding bring Shippo a drink too" Saske said

They all come back carrying a drink. They hand it to him.

Just then the door opens and another girl enters. The girl is Ino. She sits down and starts crying. Saske, Shippo, and the rest of the girls walk over to her.

"What's the matter" asked Saske

"My little dog…. Cuppie... he he….. Got eaten by the wolfs" said Ino

"Oh you mean that adorable little chowchow that slept in a cup by you bed?" said Hinata

"Yes that's her" said Ino

"Wow that's too bad" said Pudding "I'm your best friend so how can I consul you?"

"Best friend ha that's and laugh" said Temari

"And just why is that" Pudding asked

"Well remember you had all the tomatoes in your cart fall out on top of her" Temari said

"Well that was an accident" said Pudding

"And was it and was it an accident when you had your horse sit on her was that an accident too?" asked Sakura

"Well ya it was we make ketchup you no" said Pudding "That's what he's trained to do"

"And then here was that time in 2d grade where you tied her ponytail to that moving cart and then the cart…" said Hinata

"Ok ok I get it I get it I don't like her are you happy now?" asked Pudding

"Oh and there was that time at my birthday party where you threw her into the cake and…." said Sakura

"Alright enough girls, those stories are amusing and all but…" said Saske

"Oh Saske the worst thing happened to me" Ino said

"Well don't worry about the wolves I mean I am the best hunter in the world I can kill those wolves in no time" said Saske "I would do it for all you girls"

ok hope you enjoyed the link for the last time is 


End file.
